To Survive the 456
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: Ianto Jones had a secret. Something that he ran away from as a teenager, but now has come back to haunt him. Will Jack be able to understand the fact that a man he watched die has somehow survived? Slight Gwen bashing. JANTO. CoE fix it. Rated M because it's our boys. I don't own Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1- The Awakening

**AN-this is my first torchwood fanfic and only my second M rating! Please be nice in the reviews, non constructive comments will be deleted! Set after CoE-this is a fix it hopefully**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Torchwood**

 **Chapter 1- Awakening**

Ianto Jones's head pulsed. His neck ached, throat burning. He tried to crack open his eyes, but they burned, like he hadn't used them in a long time. He felt like he had been run over by a lorry, and his last memory, saying good bye to Jack, cut a wound deep in his soul.

 _I must be dead_ he thought, for no one human could have survived the infection that had spread throughout Thames House, except of course Jack. Unlucky, immortal Jack. _If only I could have found a way to stay with him._

He finally got his eyes open, to be welcomed with bright blue sky that he so rarely saw in Cardiff. Looking around further, he saw rocky outcrops and damp, swaying grass interposed with heather and gorse. And a woman- wearing tight fitting leather dress with feathers and what appeared to be large fish scales interwoven into her short hair- crouched watching him. She smiled when she saw his open eyes, and offered him a hand. She was young, with wise old eyes.

In an instant he knew who she was- what she was. And that terrified him, dredging up a memory long since buried. A memory of dragons and wolves and huge cats. Of voices in his head and pain.

A Ke-anuri. A remnant of an ancient species that made Wales its home before the land was even known as Wales, born of magic and legend. The people he was born into, who he had ran from to live a normal, human life.

 _They had come for him in death._

 _ **-Do not fear us Ianto Jones, I am not going to harm you. Please forgive the intrusion in your mind, I didn't know what else to do.**_

The mental voice was soothing, with a softly spoken welsh accent.

"What do you want from me? To torture me for running away? Let me be dead in peace!" he pushed himself to his feet, pain stabbing through his body like a knife, and tried to move away from the figure.

"Why would I harm you? I just want to help." The woman slid in front of him, green eyes level and open, sending out waves of trust. _**–You can trust me. Things have changed, moved on. You're not dead Ianto. Our superior biology must have taken over and fought the infection.**_

"what!? That's impossible… I haven't shifted since I was twelve years old! I gave it up!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Maybe your desire to stay for your captain woke it back up. I heard you screaming for him in my head as you lost consciousness. I found you, near death but not quite, surrounded by the dead. I brought you here to heal. It's your choice now."

 _There has never been a choice with Ke-anuri. That's why my family escaped._ He thought, and the woman chuckled.

 _ **-If you don't want me to listen in, stop projecting. I feel like I'm intruding.**_

 _-sorry._

She offered her hand again. "You don't even know my name- Its Siobhan- Pack master"

"You're the pack master?!"

"I said things have changed." She laughed, and pushed her decorated hair behind her ears. "Fancy a run?" she challenged, mischievousness glinting in her eyes.

"Is that an order?" Ianto grumbled, finally looking down at what he was wearing. Loose fitting tracksuit bottoms, obviously borrowed from a taller man.

"I don't like ordering the packs around, or my pack members. Respect of my leadership should be earned, not forced. You are free to go whenever you want, but its long walk into town." The woman- Siobhan- sighed. "You realise your life with him could be much longer if you just accept what you are. You don't have to stay with us."

"I was never any good. All I remember was the pain and not being able to control it. I didn't even know I had the healing ability." Ianto couldn't believe he was explaining why he left with his family to this strange girl.

"Sometimes it takes time. Emotion, love. I could teach you- I've taught a few that everyone condemned to burning out." She offered, obviously trying to keep the pleading out of her eyes.

"I… I made my life as a human… I couldn't go back to Jack, human or not now, but I can't… I can't be Ke-anuri. I can't go through the pain and the mood swings again."

"You can always go back to him Ianto, you've just chosen not to. Your fear of rejection of what you are, your fear of what you are because of the bad experiences of your childhood, is holding you back from seizing your life. From what I've seen in your head, Jack would be an idiot to reject you for being one of us, because it means you're alive."

 _ **-Let me help you. Please. I felt your pain when you thought you were going to die. If you could heal from the 456 infection unconsciously after all this time, think what you could do with some training. You could be something of his equal in ability to survive, though of course death is final for us, returning to the ground we gain our strength from.**_

 _-Why are you doing this?_

 _ **-I lost my husband, to drugs. He made me promise to continue never believing in a lost case, to never stop trying to help love find a way.**_ A tinkle of music flowed over the connection.

"Seriously, you're thinking about the Lion King?" Ianto exclaimed, incredulous. The pair had fallen into step across the rocky ground. He realised that there was a slight path they were following.

"I can't help it; I was watching it with my son earlier." She blushed, and hung her head. Ianto found himself laughing at the normalcy of it, despite the fact she was a shape shifting telepath descended from a race that preceded _Homo sapiens._ "What?" she asked, confused.

"That's just so… normal." She laughed at that.

"I'll have you know I am incredibly normal. Twenty seven, University educated and working as a teacher with a two year old son. Its just what I do outside of that humans would perceive as strange." She winked, teasing jovially.

 _-Maybe I will go for that run with you… its been years though, and it takes me a while._

 _ **-Just focus on the shift, it will happen. You're stronger now. And running is fun.**_

 _-I'll try_

 _ **-Not try, succeed.**_

Ianto snorted. "Never heard someone say that about shifting before. My Tad always told me I didn't try enough to succeed when he was training me."

"Your Tad was an idiot." A frown crossed her delicate features. "To shift with control you must believe you can, not be put down every two seconds but a, forgive me, asshole." She growled, a sound that reverberated through Ianto's body and mind... and ignited something within him, an old anger at his father for making him feel inferior.

He heard himself grow and recoiled, shocked at himself. He had never done that before.

"You're ready Ianto. Lets run!" her laugh was musical, and her whole body bunched as she exploded through the air.

Ianto admired her for a moment, a mass of bright red fur, strong, lean muscles and setting a furious pace for him to catch up with. He was surprised to see one of her forms too was a wolf, something he had been told repeatedly was rare.

Its why his father had hated his weakness so much. The ones who had the wolf in their blood were meant to be stronger, gained more respect from the elders were generally seen as kings amongst the shifters.

 _ **-Come on Ianto! Stop worrying and let yourself run!**_

With a shake of fear Ianto gathered in himself all of the memories he had of his wolf form, of running and feeling free. He tried to avoid the dark memories, of his bones breaking and reshaping, of his father screaming when it took him half an hour to complete the change.

With a burst of warmth and a thud of his heart, Ianto exploded.

His next conscious thought was about the feel of the dirt beneath his paws, the uneven ground. He could smell a female ahead, an alpha by her scent and powerful shape, and something tingled in his memory.

Siobhan.

 _ **-I'm here Ianto, now where do you want to go.**_

 _-Cardiff. You're right, I need to at least see Jack, even if he doesn't see me. I need to know he's okay._

And so, the two huge wolves ran.

 **Review Please! Let me know if you think its worth continuing!**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	2. Chapter 2- The Gone

**AN- Thank you for all the positive reviews! Okay, update schedule, going to try for once a week hopefully but as a university student I obviously have to prioritise.**

 **TW- mentions of suicide**

 **Chapter 2- The Gone**

Returning to Cardiff shouldn't have been an option. All Jack wanted to do was run away, across the galaxy as far as he could. Except he didnt even have his damned Vortex manipulator.

It had been months. He hadn't gone to Ianto's funeral, not after his sister's reaction to Gwen. He'd holed up outside the Powell estate in London for a bit, craving the familiar setting of a place where another friend had spent her life. Of course, Rose was gone now too, but at least she wasn't dead.

So why now was he stood on top of the Psychology Tower of Cardiff University, staring down at the students littering Park Place below. Maybe it was the deep gnawing desire to be able to leap from the building and fall and finally join Ianto again.

"Jesus I forgot how tall this building is. It's bloody freezing up here." A man's voice said wryly behind him. "You'd think after being dead for a year the cold wouldn't effect me but nope."

Jack spun. The figure that stood behind him was too skinny, sickly looking with a shock of limp dark hair, but gleaming emerald eyes. "Don't do drugs. God I don't know how Siobhan put up with me looking like this." He laughed. "Patience of a saint that woman. Anyway, doubt she's why I'm here. The universe wants to look after you Captain Jack Harkness, and for some reason they sent me. Penance probably."

"Who the hell are you!?" Jack exclaimed, circling the man.

"Daniel Ravenwood. I died of a drug overdose last year, left behind my boy and my wife. Met her on this spot actually. Snuck up here to chain smoke in peace, and there she was, stood right where you were standing. She was going to jump see, last year of university and seriously depressed- just broken up with her fiancé. I made some sly comment she was too hot to jump without even seeing her face, and she was so shocked she fell backwards and cracked her head open." He laughed.

"I didn't ask for your life story."

"But you needed to hear it. See me, they send me up places like this to help people like I did her. And from the looks of things, you need me mate." Daniel advanced on Jack slowly, arm held out as if to shake. Jack dodged him, and fled for the stairs. The man sighed, and faded away, leaving the roof empty and barren.

Jack found himself in Ianto's old flat, sat on the sofa surrounded by the faint smell and strong memory of Ianto. He couldn't bare to box it up like he had others over the years, to be cold and clinical and move on. He'd tried, dear god he'd tried, but he couldn't just Ianto go. Like he couldn't let the Doctor go or Rose go.

"If letting go was easy I wouldn't be here still." Daniel's voice came from behind him, making him jump.

"So what, you're stalking me now?" Jack pointed the Webley at the man, who raised his eyebrows.

"You realise I'm not exactly corporeal right? Shooting me won't work, and I'm dead anyways." The man took a instinctive pace away. "I'm not stalking you… If I was that would be a stupid waste of an afterlife." He suddenly strode forward and lept over the back of the sofa to land sitting, relaxed like he didn't have a gun pointed at his head. "Oh sit down for bloody hells sake." He patted the sofa next to him.

For some reason Jack found himself sinking down onto the sofa next to him. He reasoned that Daniel had a trustworthy (if drug ruined) face, and he seemed to be friendly, maybe even attractive if he didn't look like he'd gone through a clothes wringer.

"Who are you. And don't give me the reason why you're dead and here spiel." Jack kept the gun levelled at the man.

"I'm one of the last of an ancient race of humanoids that was made of the earth long before humans had claim to its soil. We're known as the Ke-anuri, and there's only about fifty of us these days, child and adult. Our genes are dying out, we've bred and changed and intermingled with the _Homo sapiens._ Practically human now, but the Ke-anuri genes win out. They've called us the Dragon Kind, the shape shifters and the beasts of no name. they've hunted us and shot us and run as to the point of endangerment."

Jack was speechless. He'd heard of the Dragon Kind in his wanderings, even seen one. He'd heard the speculation over what exactly they were, where they came from. Torchwood had sent him after one in the early 70s, and when he'd come across it he'd gazed at its majesty. Proud, with gleaming green scales. He'd shifted back to his human form to beg for his life. Jack's aim had waivered. He clipped the man in his shoulder and watched as the bullet wound healed. Jack had never told the others he let him go.

He dropped the gun. "You were one of them? Before you died?"

"So was my wife, and my son will be too. It's not a nice life, but its our life… well, was mine. Used to be that you couldn't escape it, that to run away was seen as treason because of the limits of gene pool. One family did run off when I was a kid… just starting to shift myself. Their son couldn't control it and the father was getting abusive, so they ran. Now Siobhan is in control it's a choice, to be one of us." The man lowered his head.

"Shape shifters have always been hunted. Most are aliens around here that fall through the rift. Dangerous bastards, one tried to rip my friend Gwen apart after using her as an incubator. Last time I saw one of your kind it begged for its life. I've never heard a shape shifter beg before. I don't know why he managed to convince me to let him go." Jack pursed his lips at the memory.

"He was hunting a Nostrovite. Killed it, just before you found him. His pack had already hunted down the mother, but he split off to chase down the male. He was my father, Dafydd. He died when I was a kid, but I remember the story." Daniel looked wistful. He suddenly stood, his brow furrowing. "According to the… beings that sent me, we're needed in a field between here and Newport… something important needs to happen. Come." He held a hand out.

For some reason, Jack took it.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The field had a thin sheen of frost coating it as Jack and Daniel walked across it. As if to prove he was no longer alive, it didn't crunch under Daniel's feet like it did Jack's.

"You're the only one who can see me, what's coming wont be able to. Even I don't know what it is."

"Reassuring."

Daniel shrugged.

Suddenly, the trees on the far edge of the field began to rumble. There was a flash of red and a flash of silver, and then an explosion of fur and huge paws burst from the tree line, two wolves, bigger than bears crashed across the field.

Then one, the slightly smaller, silver and black wolf with a weirdly familiar scar on its muzzle stopped dead, eyes boring into Jack's.

Ianto Jones' eyes.

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	3. Chapter 3- He's Alive

**Are you ready? Are you ready for our boys to reunite? I think there might be a lot of dialogue in this chappie, maybe a bit of flirting ;)**

 **Everything in italics is thoughts, if it has a – in front its thought dialogue**

- _is Ianto_

 _-_ _ **is Siobhan**_

 **As usual I don't own Torchwood, just my OCs**

Chapter 3- He's Alive

Eyes locked. It was like an intense staring match between two formidable foes. Neither was backing down; neither was breaking eye contact.

Ianto couldn't believe that after all these months of shifting training with Siobhan, he was finally stood in front of Jack. It wasn't meant to happen yet, he was meant to control the shifts, learn how to control his healing abilities (which to be honest were a bit hit and miss right now) and more importantly rehearse the whole I'm still alive speech.

Jack couldn't believe he was staring into Ianto's eyes. It should be impossible, as impossible as giant wolves standing in the middle of a field in the outskirts of Cardiff, which he'd been directed to be a ghost.

The large red one growled, teeth bared and pawed at the ground. The wolf with Ianto's eyes turned its head towards it and snarled back, and suddenly the two wolves were a bundle of yipping and snarling fur, moving sometimes too fast they were a blur.

Ianto was used to this, Siobhan's random challenges. It had become more like play fighting between brother and sister, and this time the growl with the accompanying _**let's see if you can beat me now we're in front of lover boy**_ thought had spurred Ianto to tackle her even if he knew that it was pointless trying to beat the pack master. He was a beta; she was an alpha. But each time they fought it lasted longer before she pinned him.

The two wolves rolled, and the big red one came out on top, teeth bared, and then chortled like it was laughing and sprung off. The silver one snapped at its tail before yipping, and springing back to its feet- no paws. Suddenly the air shivered, and where the red one had been stood a young woman in strange tribal dress, scales woven throughout her ginger blonde hair.

She approached Jack and circled, is if she was inspecting him. Or assessing a threat. Suddenly she laughed, as if hearing another half of a conversation. The air shifted again, and there he was, naked as the day he was born, stood in the middle of the field.

 _-I'm naked again aren't I?_ Ianto panicked mentally at Siobhan, and sensed her mental laugh as she suppressed her aloud one this time, unlike her laugh at 'I'd forgotten how gorgeous he is' comment when it had slipped through. It wasn't like he could help it. It was JACK.

 _ **-Yep.**_

 _-I thought I had the clothes thing down now!_

 _ **-probably just nerves. Chill.**_

 _-how am I supposed to chill! Its Jack!_

 _ **-Jesus Ianto, breathe. You're acting like a twelve-year-old girl about to go on her first date.**_

 _-that's what I feel like! He make's me feel like that. Has from the first day I met him. I didn't realise what it was then. I was only there for Lisa, but now I realise Jack Harkness had me at hello. How cliche!  
_

 _ **-Awwww aren't you two cute. However, perhaps we should start talking out loud. I think we're freaking him out.**_

She was right, Jack's eyes were bugging out of his skull as he stared at Ianto, taking in the muscles that had built on his already toned physique, and appreciating his nakedness quite a bit if he was honest

And Ianto's cock was programmed to Jack these days. He thought Siobhan was gorgeous, and during how to keep your clothes on demos he'd seen her naked a few times and he couldn't deny her body was everything most men dreamed of, but all he wanted these days was Jack.

"Oi! Focus!" Siobhan winked as she teased him, slapping Ianto playfully round the back of the head. "I'm gonna run for a bit. You boys catch up; you know how to get hold of me." She took off at a run, before disappearing back into the trees in a flash of red fur.

Ianto blushed, and looked at the floor, finally covering himself. "I was meant to shift back with my clothes on," he offered as an explanation, and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Jack shrugged of his heavy great coat and stepped up to him, gently draping it around Ianto's shoulders. "Thanks," he bit his lip, and tugged the coat around himself like a security blanket.

"You're welcome." The words were loaded with questions, questions Jack really didn't know how to voice.

"When I woke up, I thought I was dead. My family left the clan when I was a teenager, our blood was supposedly too dilute for me to even have the healing abilities, let alone controlled shifting! Siobhan thinks it's proximity to the rift mixed with what she calls 'the strongest power' whatever that is that woke the genes up properly." Ianto garbled and rushed through the explanation so fast and quietly that Jack barely heard it, but 51st century senses meant his hearing was just acute enough.

He felt obliged to grab Ianto into a fierce hug, pulling him tight against him and feeling the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart made him feel so alive again. Ianto grabbed at him back, settling his head into the crook of Jack's neck, hot tears slowly meandering their way down his cheeks.

"I don't care. I've got you back Yan, that's what matters to me. Losing you… it burned my heart. I… I couldn't say it Yan. You were dying in my arms and I couldn't say it because it meant I was really losing you and admitting that hurt too much." Jack choked back a sob and clutched Ianto tighter, noticing the ghost Daniel had vanished for the first time.

"It doesn't need saying Jack. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere, clan or Siobhan be damned. I love you, and that's enough for me. Being with you, alive, is enough for me. And if I can work this out, as long as something doesn't kill me, I can be around as long as you'll have me."

Jack pulled away at the statement. "you can live forever?" he exclaimed, staring deep into Ianto's eyes like he was trying to probe the answer from his very soul.

"Ke'anuri magic. I could stay this age for a thousand years, a millennia, if I work out how to use it. Siobhan has been teaching me, but its still a bit hit and miss. Hence the whole no clothes thing." Ianto laughed, and Jack just kept staring.

He'd found someone he could potentially have forever with.

And in the leather clad Doctor's words, that was FANTASTIC.

 **Love it? Hate it? Review! Got an idea or a desire for what should happen in this story? Leave me a review we'll see what I can do!**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	4. Chapter 4- The Progression

**AN- thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I know this story is in the bare bones stage but it is going to start progressing- in my AU, the end of Children of Earth where Jack leaves never happens! This chapter will be entirely from Jack's point of view so there will be no mental talking. This chapter is rated T! hopefully, the next chapter will be moving up to M if our boys behave!**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late, but I'm hoping to have chapter 5 live tomorrow as long as University deadlines and work don't once again get it the way!**

 **Chapter 4- The Progression**

Jack was conflicted. On one hand, Ianto was alive and could potentially live as long as him. On the other, he was somehow back from the dead, which should be impossible. More than impossible. He had seen the cold pallor of his lips, felt the stillness of his heart. So how really was he alive?

"This healing… it brought you back from the dead?" He asked Ianto, who was standing uncomfortably in Jack's new kitchen, wearing Jack's own clothes like armour.

"From not quite death… my heart had slowed enough for my brain to start being deprived of oxygen, for me to not have a pulse. A normal human at that point would never come back. I did." Ianto shuffled uncomfortably towards the door, like he expected Jack to tell him to leave.

Jack thought for a second, and then crossed over to Ianto, pulling him into a tight hug. "Actually, I don't care. The Ke'anuri have always been an enigma, Torchwood only ever logged them as shape shifters. I met one, a long time ago, and he convinced me they're not a threat."

"We're not a threat." Ianto replied tersely. "And I know how Torchwood logged us, I was an archivist. I saw the record and decided against updating it… god knows what someone would do with information on genetic advanced healing amongst other things."

Jack blushed. "You were never just an archivist Yan, and Torchwood doesn't exist anymore." He poured out two tumblers of Pendryn whiskey. "And I agree, Torchwood should never have known about the extent of your people's power. They would have exploited it, or U.N.I.T. would have found out and exploited it." He handed Ianto one of the tumblers, and gently tugged him into the small sitting room of his recently acquired flat. They sat at opposite ends of the sofa, and Jack couldn't help but notice Ianto sneaking glances at him.

"Since when do you have James Bond in your collection?" Ianto suddenly asked, his voice cutting through the tangible tension in the air.

"Technically it's yours… I couldn't put all your stuff into storage Yan…" Jack looked away, embarrassed. Then he felt gentle hands taking the tumbler from him, before pulling his body towards the heat source of a warm Welshman's body.

"It's okay Jack." Ianto's words were soothing, as was the softness of his touch. "I'm here now and that's what matters." His eyes flashed a deep soulful blue before he buried his face into Jack's hair. "If you'll still have me that is?"

Jack turned his face up towards Ianto's and his eye's bore into the younger man's. "Of course I still want you Yan. When I thought you were dead I debated leaving, escaping all that I've done but there was so much clean up and Alice was so angry and with Gwen being pregnant I had to make sure her and Rhys would be safe…" Jack was babbling, but Ianto didn't care, silencing him with a fusion of their lips.

Jack froze for a second, before responding. His hands fused with Ianto's hair, pulling him closer to him. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth grazing lips and emotions pouring against softly spoken words when they came up for air. Jack moved to straddle Ianto, but the younger man pushed him gently away.

"We can't Jack. Falling back into bed isn't what we need right now, no matter how much I want it." Ianto reasoned, pressing his forehead against Jack's. Jack felt like his blood was boiling, and he noted Ianto's beautiful blue eyes had shifted to the tell-tale swirling green and slitted irises of the Ke'anuri. Their draconian blood caused it, and usually it only appeared when they were in their dragonlike form, or using their powers. If Jack could guess, he'd say Ianto's emotional state was shaking his control to stay in human form. "I have to… go." Ianto shook violently and was gone out of Jack's flat before Jack could even blink.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Hours of wandering and driving around Cardiff looking for anything that could be Ianto, Jack gave up. He was just about to re-ascend the stairs to his flat when the ghostly form of Danny shimmered into existence.

"I know where he is," the dead man commented offhandedly. "He tracked Siobhan down- she was running to Swansea to catch the good waves. I can show you the way, if you'd like?"

Jack could have hugged the dead man, but instead he simply lead the ghost to his car- the reclaimed SUV he'd found abandoned on the outskirts of Newport. Starting the engine silently, he drove up onto the M4 Westbound, weaving between the cars daring to travel the dark motorway in the wee hours of the morning.

Danny provided his instructions when needed, but for once didn't engage Jack in conversation, other than ideal chatter about things he recognised from his short life. As they turned onto a worn track along the shoreline, Danny told him to pull over. They left the modified Range Rover behind, moving out onto the soft sand, the only sounds the wind and the waves.

There were tracks near the waterline, large, claw like tracks that meandered in and out of the water. Jack looked down their trail, and there, curled up in the water was Ianto, his borrowed clothing soaked through. Jack ran towards him, and Ianto sat up, his blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Sorry about that… I couldn't control it." He blushed, before looking out to sea.

Bobbing around out there was a lone surfer, and from Danny's earlier comments he assumed it was Siobhan, waiting for a perfect wave. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's sodden shoulders, surprised at the heat of his body. Ianto curled in, his intrinsic Ke'anuri body heat bleeding into Jack as they sat in the waves together.

Finally, Siobhan found a wave she liked and rode it gracefully in, but before she made it to shore in the dawn light she shot a look up the beach. Jack followed her gaze and saw a lone figure, with a rather large gun.

Ianto sprang to his feet, the familiar shudders flowing through his body before he and Siobhan shot up the beach, wolf form once again towards this stranger, before Ianto stopped dead, sliding across the sand, his body rigid.

The gun went off, and Ianto recoiled before Jack could reach him, red blood staining his beautiful grey fur.

 **AN- so who do you think the shooter is, and how are they going to fit into the story? Leave me a review with your thoughts and I'll tell you if you're right?**

 **Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing and recommending!**

 **And not to forget, favouriting!**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	5. Chapter 5- The Reclamation

**As promised, here is chapter 5! Response to this story has really tailed off so I'd appreciate it if you guys could just let me know if you still think its worth continuing as if not I have a few ideas knocking around for new stories in other genres.**

 **Remember in my AU Jack doesn't meet Gwen on the hill to regain his vortex manipulator.**

 **Once again** _this is Ianto's thoughts_

 _ **And this is my OC Siobhan**_

 **This chapter is rated M!**

 **The Reclamation**

Ianto felt the burn of the bullet as it lodged in his shoulder. He whimpered in pain as he turned away from the bullet obviously aimed for his skull. The bullet was jammed there, he could feel it imbedded in the muscle and bone.

 _ **-We'll have to cut it out later. You can't go around with a bullet in you Ianto.**_

 _-Great._

Siobhan was bearing down on the shooter, her hackles raised and her teeth on display, drawn up to her full height she spooked the shooter into dropping the gun, just as Jack arrived at his side, pleading fingers finding the rapidly healing wound with a sigh of relief.

He moved past the hulking mass of Siobhan to face up to the shooter, who automatically paled.

"Jack!?" Gwen exclaimed, her eyes darting to Ianto who was casually licking the blood from his fur. "What are you doing here? What are they? What's going on!?" She asked, obviously confused.

"They are Ke'anuri, a breed of shape shifters that have been on earth for centuries. I'm here because they're here. And as to what's going on, that's not really my story to tell." Jack found himself blushing under the patented Gwen Cooper copper stare in the low dawn light.

Siobhan suddenly shimmered back to human form and produced a slim knife from the belt she wore around her slim waist. Gwen's hands automatically found her gun again, and trained it on the knife in the other woman's hand.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "I don't think shooting me will help you Gwen Cooper. I'm stronger and faster than that gun you're holding. I'm just going to get the bullet out of his shoulder." Gwen looked at Jack, who nodded, and lowered the gun.

Ianto cried out as the knife dug after the bullet, ripping through the scar tissue. He lowered his head and breathed deep, letting the pain wash away with healing energy as Siobhan pulled the bullet out triumphantly. He shuddered, then turned his gaze up to Gwen, who upon really seeing his face for the first time, promptly fainted.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack had caught Gwen, and was now carrying her as Ianto, in human form, smelled the way up to her house. He was surprised that this didn't bother him, Ianto looked so natural as he scented the sea air. Siobhan had gone, muttering something about it probably being for the best as she grabbed her surfboard and headed for a dirt streaked Land Rover parked just down from the Torchwood SUV.

Ianto hung back in the garden as Jack helped the now conscious although shocked Gwen up to her front porch. Rhys appeared at the door before he could even knock, gun drawn and pointed directly at Jack.

"What the bloody hell Jack! We don't want anything to do with Torchwood anymore! What have you done to her now!" Rhys exclaimed, even if he did drop the gun to help his wife into the house. She reappeared seconds later with a baby in her arms, and Rhys' arm formed a protective barrier between them and the captain.

"Why hello to you too Rhys." Jack smirked and winked. Gwen finally opened her mouth as if to say something, closed it again, before blurting out her question so fast Rhys barely heard it.

"It can't be him… can it?" it was almost a whisper on the wind, spoken too fast in shocked, weak welsh tones.

"Him is the cats father… at least that's what my sister used to say when I whined about Johnny." Ianto appeared from his hiding place, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder where Gwen had shot him. "Hi Gwen, Rhys… and baby Williams! What's her name?" he made a step towards them, but Gwen and Rhys both withdrew from him. He frowned, before retreating. "I get it, friend that isn't Jack back from the dead isn't exactly what you were expecting."

Jack moved to beside him, placing a comforting hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"How?!" Rhys finally blurted out. "I mean, no offence mate but Gwen saw your body. You were definitely dead."

"Not quite. My body was trying to purge the virus, but to do that it had to trick it into thinking my body was entering cellular death. Slowed down all my vital signs, made me appear for all intents and purposes dead. I'm not quite human… our people kind of evolved alongside humans- we're genetically compatible after all which means we're technically the same species." Ianto explained, watching the couples faces as they took in what he meant.

"You mean I just left you there for dead? You were alive and I… we left you there! And I shot you!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing the baby at Rhys and racing towards Ianto to grab him in a hug.

"It wasn't your fault Gwen, you weren't to know I was alive. Siobhan came and picked me up. In all honesty, I don't know how I survived- I have the bloodline but it should be too weak… I could never heal before." He returned the hug, pulling her against his chest. She grabbed onto him like he was going to disappear, and Jack had to pry her off before she crushed him.

"Come inside! You haven't met Anwen yet, either of you! And we have something for you Jack!" Jack was bemused, but he followed the excitable Welshwoman into her house by the sea.

Rhys put the kettle on and Ianto found himself sat next to the baby on the floor, who was making those cute baby noises and sucking her toes. Jack was sat on the sofa behind him, his knees providing a warm body for Ianto to lean against.

As Rhys reappeared with the tea (he didn't dare try give Ianto the instant coffee he drank) Gwen sprung into the room with none other than Jack's Vortex Manipulator in her hand, waving it proudly.

"We managed to pull it from the wreckage of the hub. As indestructible as its owner it is. We put a new strap on it for you" Gwen explained, and Jack immediately put it on, relishing the familiar feeling of it on his wrist once more.

"Cost me fifty quid it did." Rhys grumbled playfully, and Ianto laughed.

"Bill me!" Jack shot back, and proceeded to start fiddling with the buttons.

"Don't even think about zipping off Harkness. I don't want you teleporting around my daughter." Gwen admonished, and Jack blushed sheepishly. "You can stay with us until tomorrow, right Rhys?" she nudged her husband as he coughed around his team and nodded.

The friends sat up talking until the late hours, with Rhys or Gwen disappearing out to get food or drinks or settle the baby. Eventually, exhausted, Rhys escorted the two men to their unused guest room, and bade them goodnight with a look that said 'if you wake the baby up I'll kill you'.

Ianto blushed at this, but it didn't stop Jack once again fusing his lips to his. He pushed him away again.

"Jack, I can't control it when you get me all worked up. I could hurt you!" Ianto pleaded, but Jack simply pulled him onto the bed.

"It's not like you could kill me Yan." He ran his nose along the younger mans neck before nipping at his ear.

"I could wake the baby?"

"Her parents are Gwen and Rhys, I'm sure she's been woken a few times by them arguing"

"Fuck it then." Ianto grinned, and used his new strength to flip Jack onto his back, aligning their pelvises. Jack surged up to capture his lips once more, and the younger man emitted a low growl as his arousal grew against Jack's.

The two men battled for dominance of each others bodies, engorged arousals pressed tightly together as they pulled off each others clothing. Jack managed to flip Ianto while he was distracted, and with a wink pulled a packet from his coat pocket.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's boy scout like preparation by bringing lube, but the minute Jack's fingers nudged his prostate he was lost to sensation. The two men undulated and Ianto fought to stay in control of his shape, his teeth morphing into fangs as he stopped himself from crying out as the two found their pleasure in each other once more.

 **It's been a while since I've done a love scene, so please let me know what you think?**

 **As always, thank you to those that review, follow and favourite this story, it means a lot to me that some people have faith and as I said before please let me know if you think this story is worth continuing.**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	6. Chapter 6- The Running

**Okay, so the response to the last chapter wasn't brilliant, but writing is a kind of therapy for me, and last week I had a mental break down so hey, here's a new chapter! Chapter is Rated M for naughtiness- can you guys let me know if you think I can get away with more in terms of M rated content? This is also the longest chapter so far!  
**

 **Chapter 6 – The Running**

 _Running. Always running. The pain ripping through his body as he fought to control himself. Feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing at his body. The ground under his feet burning like hot coals. Pain. Landing heavily on all fours, got to keep running. Someone behind him, DANGER DANGER! Always in danger, every waking moment the past two weeks._ _ **It's the settling Ianto. Its okay- just relax!**_ _There it was again, the strange woman in his head. His veins were burning, his head was pounding as fast as his feet._

 _ **STOP!**_

 _He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't help it. There was something in him, something that made him obey this woman. She was the reason for his pain. She had him trapped. So he screamed._

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

The scream pierced through the house. It was horrifying, pained and desolate. Gwen flew down to her guest room, only to catch a glimpse of Ianto's bare arse disappearing down her garden, and Jack hurriedly putting on his clothes to go after him.

"What the bloody hell happened Jack?" she asked as ran towards the door.

"A bad dream, I think." With that, Jack took off after Ianto.

Chasing an over sized wolf which could out run him over any distance was not easy. All he had to go on was paw prints, and it soon became evident that Ianto was not planning on stopping running any time soon. Eventually Jack admitted defeat, and staggered down to the waters edge, collapsing in the foam. He lay there, allowing the cold water to surround him, waiting.

Meanwhile, Rhys was trying to quieten Anwen, whilst Gwen hurried down the beach towards Jack's prone form. As she reached him, she saw something rising up out of the water, with glistening scales.

Any good Welshman knew a dragon when they saw one. This one was a cacophony of green, with short sharp horns framing a wise face with delicate shell ears. It shook itself off, folding its wings impossibly against its body. Rising, its body seamlessly shimmering and changing into the form of the woman from the previous day.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't realise this would happen. Flare outs are rare, practically a legend amongst our kind. I'll go get him I promise, but I don't know how long it'll take to get him back under control. Here," she produced a slip of paper from a pocket in her tight leather trousers and handed it to a now alert Jack. "Ask for the Matriarch, they'll bring you to me. All of you." She looked pointedly at Gwen. Then, as suddenly as she'd appeared, she disappeared into tiny green lights, floating away on the sea breeze.

"Jack, what is going on?" Gwen grabbed him up out of the surf, pulling him away from the water.

"I believe we may have just been invited to somewhere no ordinary human has ever been- the home of the Ke'anuri." He shivered, pulling the sodden woollen coat around him tightly. It was then that Gwen realised he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come on Jack, lets get you dried up. Then we'll find out wherever that girl wants to meet us."

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

The cavern which housed the ancient base of the Ke'anuri was illuminated by fire light, placing dark shadows on the hand prints that climbed the walls almost organically. According to the weathered old woman who had welcomed him back into the base, they were the memories of the ancestors, left, but not forgotten.

He knew from what he was told as a young boy few clan members had the gene these days. But the young man he was facing was one of those few. According to Siobhan, he was going through something known as the Flare. He couldn't sleep- when he did, he dreamed. Dreamed of the changing, the pain and the confusion. When he was awake, all he felt was aggression.

Jonathon threw his fist towards him. Ianto ducked, slamming his elbow into the man's torso. Jonathon grabbed at him, throwing him across the room. He grunted as he landed, using his new found speed to get back to his feet and run. Siobhan had trained him in combat, but he'd never realised how easy she'd been on him. Seven days of training with other Ke'anuri, he'd had several bones broken, cuts so deep that they took hours to heal.

Siobhan had assured him that Jack was okay- apparently he, Gwen, Rhys and the baby were being housed in small village erected on the site of the original clan lands. They'd moved with the times in ways, but old tradition still held. That was why Siobhan dressed as she did, and he had to admit now he'd got used to moving in them, the soft leather trousers were comfortable.

Jonathon snarled and launched himself through the air, changing seamlessly into his dragon form. Ianto leapt towards him, teeth and claws meeting in a clash of blood and snarls. Finally, an unconscious Jonathon sprawled across the floor. Ianto felt the elation of victory flood through his body for the first time since he came here.

 _ **-You're ready.**_

 _-Ready for what?_

 _ **-To leave. There is one last challenge you must face to complete your training.**_

 _-Do I want to know?_

 _ **-The doors are sealed. You have the power to make it topside, but you must find that ability within yourself. Master that, and there is nothing left I can teach you, only guide.**_

 _-You could have made it easy for me. Of course your final little test would be your disappearing trick._

There was no reply from Siobhan.

Up above, Jack was pacing. Gwen had asked him to sit several times, stating he was disturbing the baby, who was fussing in her arms. Rhys was over by the window, looking out at a group of children playing tag. Jack had been restless since Siobhan had told him Ianto had finally come out of his Flare.

It had taken her a while to explain what the Flare was once the young clan member they'd met on the road had lead them to her home. She'd told them over a glass of wine in front of her fire, her son playing with his toys on the rug in front of them. The ghost of Danny stood quietly in the corner of the room, and it didn't take much deduction to know that this was the family he left behind. Photos of the younger, healthier man littered the living area.

Now, with the remains of the evening sunlight streaming through the windows, the room took much less relaxed tone, and after seven days cooped up in the village, Jack was desperate to have Ianto back. He'd asked some of the village members about Siobhan, and why she was referred to as the Matriarch. Apparently, she had beaten the previous clan leader in a duel, and taken his place. They'd been good friends, until he'd been killed in a car accident. Her whole pack was gone, and she'd led her people without a pack, training up new members, finding them packs of their own, but Ianto had been the first she'd taken on as hers.

Suddenly the soft glowing lights Siobhan had explained were like a magical teleport started to materialise next to Rhys. Slower than they formed Siobhan when she returned each evening, they began to take shape, and finally Ianto was stood there, panting with exertion, naked from the waist up. He stumbled towards Jack, and practically fell into his arms, warm and sweaty.

"I knew I could get you to fall for me!" Jack laughed, supporting the sagging younger man as he found his feet. Ianto chuckled, and managed to lift his head to kiss Jack chastely.

"Damn Ianto, were you hiding a body like that under those suits all this time?" Gwen exclaimed, earning a glare from Rhys. Ianto turned in Jack's arms, facing them.

"You saw me practically naked in the hot house that day Gwen. I think you know the answer to that question." He smirked, his familiar sarcasm finding its feet. Gwen laughed whilst Rhys looked completely confused. "She walked in on me and Jack after hours one day," Ianto explained to the other Welshman, who visibly relaxed.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. Siobhan appeared in the middle of the room, her son balanced on her hip, playing with the scales in her hair. "I think," she said, her voice softly measured "perhaps the boys might like some space." She shot Ianto a wink. "There's a lovelly restaurant not far away by car, why don't you two have dinner?" She directed the question to Gwen and Rhys. "I'll look after Anwen, we can go to my mothers." She smiled lightly.

"that sounds…well bloody brilliant really." Rhys grinned, and he, Gwen and Siobhan exited the house, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

Clothes were shed, not that Ianto had many on, and they collapsed against the shag carpet in the dimming light, cocks pressed together, heated kisses whispered against skin. Jack roared as Ianto's mouth found him, and Ianto keened as Jack's cock pressed up against that sweet spot inside him.

When Gwen and Rhys returned, they found the two men curled around each other where they'd succumbed to sleep, and draped a blanket over them to save their dignity from the children.

 **What do you think? Drop me a review if you like it! Constructive Criticism welcomed!**

 **Vikki ;)~**


	7. Chapter 7- The Returning

**Okay, so I know its been a while- university and life has got in the way. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot! I'm hoping to get to ten reviews before the next chapter gets posted, and seeing as I'm in the middle of exam season, that may take a while. Now, I haven't spoken welsh to someone properly in years so any welsh in this story will be a mix of what I can remember from school and brief snippits of conversation I've had since I moved to Cardiff from my home town of Pont-y-pwl, so a translator has been used in places.**

 **Diolch for sticking with this.**

 **Chapter 7- The Returning.**

Returning to Cardiff was a surreal experience for everyone involved. For Gwen and Rhys, it represented going back on everything they'd tried to build in the house by the sea, with their new-born tucked tightly into her hip. For Ianto, it was something he both relished the thought of, and was terrified of. Cardiff represented a period in their lives that was full of loss and pain, interlaced with beautiful, happy memories.

But for Jack, the return to the city represented something much more significant- family. Cardiff was where he had found and lost a surrogate family, and now returning with the remnants felt right. He could tell Gwen and Rhys were nervous, having run from the city that had turned on them. And Ianto looked like he didn't know what to think, so Jack gathered him in his arms and met Gwen's eyes as she looked back at the couple from the driver's seat.

As they pulled past the sign officially stating they were in Cardiff, Ianto buried his head into Jack's chest while staring wistfully out of the window.

"It's strange, I miss Cardiff… but those last few days, on the run, they've ruined it in a way for me." He looked up at Jack and placed a light kiss on his jaw.

Gwen pulled the car into the Westgate street NCP car park, and the small group pulled their luggage towards the Angel Hotel. Once checked in, they settled into two adjoining rooms, none of them wanting to be too far from the others. Ianto was beginning to lag, his eyelids heavy as Jack carefully steared him into the room. Allowing Ianto to collapse on the plush bed, he eyed the small bath and decided although it may not fit two men together, he could run Ianto a warm, soothing bath.

Drawing the water, he made sure it was suitably warm for Ianto's newly heatproof skin, and gently scooped up the drooping Welshman and lowered him into the bath. Ianto's blue eyes stared into his, like they were trying the reach the depths of his soul.

"Rwy'n dy garu di" Ianto whispered, his eyelids drooping more than ever. Watching his Welshman fall asleep in the bath he'd ran for him, Jack cursed that in over 100 years in Wales, he'd had no need to learn the language.

He drained the bath, carefully towelled the slumbering Welshman off, and wrapped him in the duvet, snuggling in behind him.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke to the heat of a warm body cocooned around him, and another man's morning glory pressed up against his spine. He rolled over, and there was Jack, his face peaceful and slack in slumber. Ianto watched his sleeping lover for what seemed like an infinity, until Jack's eyes struggled open and met his. He reached up to touch Ianto's face, and then kissed him with more gentleness than the two men had ever shared. Something had changed in their dynamic, and having seen how needy Jack was to be around him now, Ianto surmised that losing him had affected Jack in ways he couldn't have imagined.

Jack pressed his forehead against his, and whispered against his lips, "What did you say to me last night? Before you fell asleep?"

Ianto didn't even really remember how he got to bed from the lobby, let alone what he said.

"I don't know Jack, I'm sorry. I don't really remember getting to the room." Jack's face dropped. "But if it's what im thinking right now, it was probably I love you."

Jacks lips crashed against his. "I love you too Ianto Jones… I'm sorry I couldn't say it back when we faced the 456." His arms wrapped tighter around Ianto, who snaked his hands around Jack to rest on Jack's firm arse and pull their erections together as their tongues danced.

There was a knock at the door. The two broke apart, groaning, and Jack leapt up to answer the door, pulling on a pair of tight white boxers, willing his erection to subside. Ianto rolled over to stare at his lovers buttocks as they moved towards the door, his own erection hidden under the fluffy duvet.

Jack opened the door to allow in Gwen, who blushed furiously when she realised that she had interrupted the two men, again.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bed of Roses

**Hi. I know it has been a while since I posted anything but I basically had a mental breakdown and nearly ended up in hospital. As it is, the only way I have to let my stress go is writing, without it I don't know if I'd be in hospital or not. So thank you guys for your on going support, and just a warning, its going to get a bit rocky this chapter but this is a HEA fic don't worry.**

 _ **The story so far-**_

 _ **Ianto awakens in the countryside to find himself alive after the 456 incident. It turns out that he has genes belonging to an ancient race of shape shifters known as the Ke'anuri, however belived that the gene was useless after he was unable to shift properly when he was younger. Therefore his family ran away. Jack, having not gone to Gwen as cannon to get his Vortex manipulator, is stranded on earth. After receiving a visit from his new friendly ghostly guide, Jack travels to a field outside of Cardiff where he finds two large wolves, one with Ianto's eyes. The two are reunited, however Ianto is unable to control his shift and runs off. Jack tracks him to the beach near Gwen's new home where she shoots Ianto believing him to be a threat. Jack's vortex manipulator is returned and Ianto reports to his pack master for training to master his four new forms.**_

 **Once again** _this is Ianto's thoughts_

 ** _And this is my OC Siobhan_**

" _this is song lyrics"_

Chapter Eight- The Bed of Roses (Kudos if you can work out where the title is from)

Ianto POV

It has been a long month since Gwen interrupted us. Jack is constantly out working on rebuilding the hub, so Siobhan has been spending copious amounts of time with me. More precisely, I with her. Now I have managed willing myself from one place to another, I can return to village whenever I want. And to be honest, with the way Jack is acting right now, I think I'd rather stay than return to our hotel room every night.

I thought coming back from the dead (almost) might have meant something to him. Instead, he spends most of his day with Gwen discussing how they're going to rebuild torchwood back to the way it used to be. Which means me fetching them coffee and occasionally going out on missions. I did more field work when Tosh and Owen were still alive than I did in the months leading up to my supposed death.

I never thought I'd miss WEEVIL hunting. It was the one thing me and Jack did in the field together… usually because I was in his bed when the alert went off. But even the weevils have been quiet.

I wish I didn't doubt Jack's fidelity, but the time he's from is so different from ours I sometimes wonder if he remembers that in the twenty-first century kissing is a sign of wanting someone. We've had long discussions about his feelings towards Gwen, and he has opening admitted his admiration and attraction to her. I asked him if he would ever act on that and he was suspiciously quiet. Siobhan is surprising experienced at this conundrum, and our long talks about how to deal with Jack's wandering eyes (and potentially heart). I suspect Danny cheated on her, but she obviously loved him so very much.

Rhys called and asked me to meet him and the other two at a bar tonight. I asked if Siobhan could come, and he said she was more than welcome. She could even leave her son with their babysitter. I'm kind of miffed Jack didn't ask me himself, but hub repairs are taking it out of him. He comes home and is too tired to even flirt properly. I know its rude, but Siobhan has been teaching me telepathy, so I've been practicing on him when he's this tired. His shields are down. I feel sorry for him, between the government in disrepair, the hub in pieces and the loss of his brothers, friends, and colleague's bodies from the cryo storage, he's been wearing his mind thin.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The Owain Glyndwr is a large pub on the main high street. A favourite among ale drinkers, it serves many a good pint. Notably, Siobhan belongs to a society of people that meet there occasionally. Apparently she's met someone from this society she really likes. I just think she likes it because they serve her favourite locally brewed beer, FUBAR by urban tap house. Currently, we are sat outside in the cool night air, smoking. Neither of us are big smokers, but after a couple of pints both of us enjoy a cigarette or ten. Rhys is with us, smoldering over Jack's over exuberant decleration that he was taking Gwen to the bar to get the next round. I wanted to smack him, I really did, but Siobhan shot me a look.

 _ **\- you need to calm down Ianto. I know you're still mad at him but remember you have to control your emotions.**_

Damn her for talking sense. She was right, I could feel the shift bubbling under my skin- and shifting into a scaly, green, pissed off dragon in the middle of the Hayes was not a good idea. I out my cigarette and head back inside, intent on getting another drink and finding Jack. I approach the bar, my hands stuffed in my pocket, when I see them.

Gwen is sidling up to Jack, her hips pressed against his as they talk. His eyes catch mine, and the blue depths suddenly sparkle. His mouth quirks in a smile and he moves to motion me over…

But before he can, Gwen has dragged his head down to hers. Their lips touch, and instead of shoving her away, he softens. I turn on my heel and flee. I can feel the change rippling through me so I make for the darkest alley I can find, agony ripping through me like a thousand knives as I stave off the change as long as I can.

When I finally make it to safety, I let out a thundering roar before succumbing.

TWTWTWTW

Its been hours, and I can feel Siobhan rattling around in my head. I'm blocking her, instead choosing to use the air currents and my flight muscles to escape. Eventually I circle back, and land softly on top of the millennium centre, Jack's favourite view point. I lay my head between my paws as I tuck my wings back, embarrassed and ashamed. I can't go back to the hotel, to Gwen and Rhys, but I don't want Jack to think I'm avoiding him completely. I'm a glutton for punishment like that.

 _ **\- poor Ianto. I had words with Jack after you left, he was upset he hurt you. I understand where he's coming from, but I think you two need a long hard talk about what exactly you consider true fidelity.**_

 _\- what do you mean?_

 _ **\- there are several schools of thought on human monogamy. Jack's future ideals mirror some I have held for years. That monogamy is promising sexual exclusivity to one person, unless both agree on another partner. However, the heart doesn't necessarily understand this. Feelings are on a scale, and his love for you is greater than his for Gwen. He would abandon her on the side of a road if it meant keeping you. However, to both of us, the occasional lip lock with another person is just a way of communicating. I promised D when I married him that I would stop that for the sake of his feelings. Perhaps you should make the same stipulation to Jack now. He thought you were okay with his flirting with Gwen.**_

 _\- so basically you and Jack had a heart to heart on how ridiculous I'm being._

 _ **\- no, I ripped him a new one for not realising that was how you felt. After all, how many times have you talked to him about how uncomfortable his relationship with Gwen makes you feel? At least with me and D both of us strayed in that way before we got married. But your ideals of loyalty Jack should respect. That's what makes a true relationship, respect of another's ideals. Also, Gwen is married, and that is a sacred bond. If he was going to liplock with someone, the stupid man could have chosen someone random.**_

 _\- I wouldn't have minded a random man or woman as long as he comes home to me. But with Gwen I'm never sure. You're right, as much as I don't like him communicating through flirting and kissing, its part of him and I wont take that away. But not Gwen._

 _ **\- come to the village Ianto? I've dragged Jack here to confess his sin before the clan, and they've ruled he needs to find a way to make it up to you.**_

 _\- thanks._

I transported myself to the village, and found the remainder of the clan gathered in the small free house there. Jack and Siobhan were stood together in one corner near all the musical equipment, talking, and I was suddenly worried what they were planning.

Siobhan sat at the piano, and a couple of other clan members gathered around various other instruments. Jack stood by a microphone, his shoulders slumped.

The weeping strum of the guitar filled the air, accompanied be Siobhans gentle stroking of the piano keys.

" _sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
trying so hard to capture the moment  
this morning I don't know  
cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my hand  
and some blonde gave my nightmares  
of you still in my bed  
as I dream about movies  
they wont make of me when I'm dead,_

 _with an iron clad fist I wake up  
and French kiss the morning  
while a marching band keeps its own beat  
in my head while we're talking  
about all of the things I long to believe  
about love, the truth and what you mean to me  
and the truth is  
baby you're all that I need"_

Jack's voice cut through the low murmur of the pub, and suddenly his eyes found me in the crowd, and his face contorted with pain. I look away, my thoughts turbulent. If I was truly all Jack needs… could I truly be all someone like Jack needs? My insecurities rocket through my head.

" _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
ohhh I want to be  
just as close as the holy ghost is  
and lay you down  
on a bed of roses_

 _well I'm so far away,_

 _steps that I take on my way home  
kings ransom and dimes  
I'd give each night to see through this payphone  
still I run out of time_

 _oh its hard to get through  
to the bird on the wire  
that connects me back to you  
so I just close my eyes  
and whisper, baby our love is true  
_

I raise my head again to meet Jack's eyes, and his gaze hasn't moved. We stare at each other across the gulf of the pub, and if I had ears that could move right now they would be laid back in sorrow.

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
ohhh I want to be  
just as close as the holy ghost is  
and lay you down  
on a bed of roses_

 _Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
Well I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died_

In a way I suppose that was his relationship with Gwen. She gave him the eye, he said yes. but the way he was looking at me right now, like he was trying to climb inside my soul and live there, made every fibre of my being shake. i unconsciously stretched out my telepathic feelers, and finding Jack's shields, rested against them.

 _Ooh yeah_

 _Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend_

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down_

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses"_

And suddenly, I was truly inside Jack's mind. Not the skim reads I'd done before, but feelings and pain and ooooh so much love. It crashed over me like a tidal wave, and suddenly I was in someones arms and it smelt all of Jack, of musk, spice and fifty-first centurary pheromones that I wanted to drown forever in.

And in the midst of it, a voice, like dripping into my mind.

"Ianto… I can hear you!" it was full of exclamation and wonder. And I suddenly realised what had happened.

We were mated for life.

 **The song belongs to its artist. I wanna see who knows them ;) did you work out where the chapter title came from?**

 **So what do you guys think of the style change? If you like/dislike it drop me a review and I'll continue the next chapter either in the old style or the new.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**

 **Vikki ;)~**


End file.
